


Of Breakups and Arthurs

by Foxtrots



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrots/pseuds/Foxtrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly bad breakup, Douglas takes it upon himself to find Martin his perfect match, though he doesn't have to look far. And it seems his work is already cut out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Martin scowled, arms across his chest, a massive pout for a lower lip. 

“Aren't you cheerful today?” Douglas commented. 

“'s not fair.” 

For what felt like the better part of the month, Martin had been more or less pouty. 

“Hey, it was just a girl, they'll be more,” Douglas said, reaching over to give Martin a playful nudge on the shoulder. 

“But I loved her,” he lamented like a heartbroken schoolgirl. 

“C'mon, Martin, you landed a princess for goodness sakes. Finding another girl should be a cinch. Just say you're an airline captain, make up some stories when you singlehandedly saved everyone from a few crashes and a new girl will be in your lap in a second!” Douglas coaxed. 

“I don't want a new girl. I want my girl,” he seethed. 

“Well, after my second marriage, I found a good shag or two really helped to settle my nerves,” Douglas said suggestively, leaning closer to Martin as if that was a secret. 

“As flattered as I am, I'd rather not have a night out with you,” Martin said with a half-smile, trying to keep his pouty demeanour. 

“Oh! No! Not with me! With a girl, of course! Tell you what, tonight, we're going out to a pub to pick you up a girl!” Douglas said happily, giving Martin no time to protest. “Go in wearing the uniform, claim to be there for one night only and sound really cool.. on second thought, don't speak. Be the silent mysterious type, women go for that.” 

“I don't want a girl! I want my girl!” Martin groaned a second time, leaning his head back like an upset child. Closing his eyes, he groaned again, as if expecting Douglas to somehow fix his heartache. 

“What good will pouting do?” Douglas asked quietly. 

“Shut up,” Martin drawled, letting out a deep sigh, staring out of his window. Martin always felt a sense of power being above the ground, defying gravity, but not today. Today he felt small and the world below him only confirmed that. That he was only a speck and in the grand scheme of the world, he wouldn't be famous. Or take over anything. Or be put into history books- he'd be some airline pilot. A man who travelled around the world as a living. And in that travelling, meeting new people. More new people that thought of him as too shy or awkward. Or annoying. “Seven billion people on the planet and I can't get one to like me” 

Arthur barged into the flight deck with his trolly. “Morning, chaps! Coffees? Teas? Anything for you, Martin?” 

“A cat. People who are destined to die alone own lots of cats, right?” Martin drawled. 

“As you can see, Arthur, it is quite uplifting up here in the flight deck,” Douglas said. “Coffee for me, Arthur.” 

“Right-o! Cup of coffee for Douglas and a cup of coffee for Skip,” Arthur said, handing out the Styrofoam cups. 

“I didn't ask for any,” Martin said quietly. 

“Ah, well, thought you could do with a nice hot cup! Cheers!” 

Martin nodded, taking a sip of the coffee. “Thanks.” 

Douglas smirked, glancing from Martin to Arthur and back to Martin. “Say, Arthur, are you doing anything tonight?” Douglas asked, over articulate for the setting. 

“Well..I have to give my dog a bath, and then I have to sort for socks, we've seemed to have lost a few pairs in the wash somehow and Mum's told me to sort for them,” Arthur began, counting off the tasks on his fingers. 

“Essentially nothing, then. Good! Martin and I were just talking, as we wont to do and we decided a men's night out will be beneficial for poor Martin!” Douglas continued, ploughing over Martin's quiet protests. 

Arthur nodded. 

“And we decided we're heading out to a pub to pick up women!” he announced. 

“No, I didn'-” 

“And the more the merrier, we thought you'd might want to come along too!” Douglas said, shutting down Martin at any possible time. 

“Well, that's really nice of you, but I don't drink..neither do you, Douglas,” Arthur said quietly, shrugging off the invitation. 

“That's the thing about pubs. They serve beverages from beer to..pineapple juice.” Douglas didn't even have to look at Arthur to tell if he was interested or not. There was no doubt he had the steward wrapped around his finger, only guaranteeing Martin's attendance. 

“I'm not very much so interested in..in..uh..f-find a woman to pick up,” Arthur tried again, twisting his fingers around anxiously. 

“That's fine! We need a wingman anyway!” Douglas said with a grin. 

“A wingman?” Arthur repeated. 

“A very helpful task indeed! Now a wingman introduces the..man. So your job, which is very helpful, would be to introduce Martin to the women. Y'know, upsell him a bit if need be. And once that poor girl is interested, in comes Martin, sweeping the unsuspecting woman off of her feet! And instantly in love she will fall and will only be too eager to invite Martin to her bedroom!” 

Arthur seemed to have zoned out when Douglas mentioned how helpful he would be because he was nearly jumping at the spot before Douglas finished talking. Combining Arthur's twin passions (pineapple juice and helping people) only settled the men's night out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Feast your eyes on the dating Serengeti!” Douglas said, sweeping his arm about the pub, from drunk boys getting too cozy with each other to girls who couldn't possibly be wearing any less, unless they were naked. 

“Douglas, I am really sure about this,” Martin said quietly, but Douglas silenced him by shoving a pint of ale into his hand. “Careful!” he exclaimed, terrified of getting a splash of beer on this uniform. Martin did feel a bit out of place, with his blue jacket on with everyone else in street clothes, Douglas and Arthur included. But a few eyes met with Martin's and a few interested looks came from that. 

“Right. The blond in the back. See her? Is that her friend across the table?” Douglas said, scoping out two girls who managed to snag a table before they were all taken, a pint of ale sitting in front of them both. “Arthur, just as we rehearsed. Martin, stay with me until I give you the signal.” 

“I really don't think-” 

“Oh come! The only way to get rid of whats-her-face is to get a replacement!” Douglas said, slapping Martin on the back. 

The two watched as Arthur sauntered over to the two, pineapple juice in hand. It was too hard to see their expressions, if they were interested or repulsed by Arthur's description. 

But they stood up and followed Arthur. They were approaching Martin, grinning even. Douglas slapped a Martin on his back, nearly making him spill the drink. 

\------ 

“Oh, come now, what's with that face?” Douglas teased, glancing at his captain with a smug grin. To Douglas, last night's events had gone perfectly. One of the two women was certainly interested in the ginger captain. The other seemed to go for Arthur. Of course Martin had to spoil it by trying to calm him nerves with more and more alcohol. And surprisingly, a slurred captain who can't stand up on his feet isn't all that attractive. 

“We are never doing that again,” Martin snarled. 

“We had fun! A few drinks, a few women, a few..well..tumbles, but that's life. Now, by tonight we'll be in Italy and from my experience, Italian women are nothing less than gorgeous. They are probably a bit tall for you, but-” 

“Douglas, no. That..maybe getting drunk and trying to shag every person you see helps you..but..it..it doesn't help me.” 

“You weren't that drunk, not drunk enough for a hangover, anyway.” 

“Douglas!” Martin snapped. “Last night, I..I didn't think of her. I thought of how I'd end up alone. She..she was the only woman who tolerated me! And..and a princess no less! I've been all around the world and one person- one- tolerates my existence. Seven b-billion against one.” 

Douglas sighed. “Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?” 

But by the time Douglas had finished talking, Martin made his way from the flight deck to the galley. 

“Skip?” Martin should have known the steward would notice the movement. 

“Where's Carolyn?” Martin asked quietly. 

Arthur pointed over his shoulder to the cabin where Carolyn had made herself comfortable by reclining a seat, taking a nap. The cargo flights were quieter. 

“Do you need anything? You should have rang for me!” Arthur said. “Tea? Coffee?” 

“Water.” 

Arthur busied himself with a large bottle of water, screwing the cap off and precariously balancing it in his arms as he poured it into a plastic cup. “Something the matter?” 

“Mmm,” Martin responded, happily downing the water. “Not used to drinking, that's all. And..and don't tell your mum, I'm not drunk o-or hungover or anything. I'm fit to fly. I'm just..I didn't sleep well last night.” 

“I didn't either,” Arthur admitted. “I've never been one for pubs, I suppose. Too much noise. And beer tastes like watery bread. And wine is like stale grape juice.” 

“Wine is stale grape juice.” 

“Then why do people drink it if it's gone stale?” 

Martin, grinned, finishing up the rest of the water, setting the empty cup on the counter. “Either way, we're not doing that anytime soon, so you need not to worry. I've decided to let time heal my wounds, not..not a girl.” 

Arthur grinned. “Y'know what I do when I get all sad like that?” 

“When are you ever sad? You're never sad. You're..you're like the happiest person..e-ever. You're like a kid on Christmas and every day is Christmas.” 

Arthur shook his head, grinning his usual grin. “Not always, Skip. Everyone gets sad sometimes. Because..well..if you never get sad you'll never know what happy is, right? I mean if you're always, always happy you'd never know it. You'd think that was..normal..maybe that's sad even. But once you've been sad once you can be happy lots of times,” he rambled on, quickly getting back to topic. “See, when Fliss broke up with me, that made me sad.” 

“Who?” 

“Fliss. She was my girlfriend a ways back,” Arthur explained. Martin for the first time found it funny how Arthur never really talked about his love life. Martin assumed it didn't exist. “Anyway, she ended it. And that made me really sad. Because I really, really liked Fliss. But she wasn't happy and then I wasn't happy. So there wasn't a point in being together if we both weren't happy. So we're both happier now. And..well..the way I see it..it's just one heartbreak closer to your happily ever after. I mean sure, in the movies, it's love at first sight. But that never really happens. But you never see any past relations, 'cause they never end well and they're kinda boring. So the movies skip ahead to the good part. So you just have to wait until..until your good part happens.” 

Martin nodded. “How will I know when the good part happens?” 

“You just..well..I thought the good part of my movie happened lots of times before. I suppose those were all trial runs..but..but I suppose you'll never really know when the good part begins. I mean..I think my good part started, but I'm not sure. So this is either finding my true love or another trial run. And trail runs are good, that means practice. And Mum says practice makes perfect,” Arthur beamed. 

“Thanks,” Martin said quietly, returning to the flight deck. Glancing around his shoulder, his eyes met Arthur's. "Well..see you in Italy. We should be landing in about three hours." 

"Right-o, Skip!"


	3. Chapter 3

Italy was..Italy. Old buildings, cobblestone walkways. Beautiful, as always, Martin concluded. It would be more beautiful if there weren't couples everywhere. They knew, they all somehow knew Martin was alone. Spiteful, he zipped up his coat and looked down. 

Beside him, Douglas walked quietly, looking over his shoulder every so often for Arthur to catch up. The youngest of the group was distracted by every alleyway, every cat, every sign hanging over a store. 

It took longer than necessary getting to the restaurant, what with Arthur's constant hold-ups. 

“Where's Carolyn?” Martin asked, finally snapping back to his reality, noticing there was only the three seated at the table. 

“It was pure luck, she said, that Herc happened to be in the area!” Arthur announced. 

“Oh.” Martin's lip curled into a snarl. Even Carolyn had someone. Carolyn! The hateful old lady who had a witty remark for every possible comment. The one who claimed to not even be in love. But how nice. How nice she was somewhere romantic with her boyfriend. 

“Cheer up, Skip, Mum will be back before tomorrow when we fly home,” Arthur said, not quite understanding his captain's glare. 

“Good,” he hissed, taking a seat at a red and white checkered table. It looked more like a scene from the Lady and the Tramp. Gushing couples all around, feeding each other meatballs. What's the good in feeding people? They're all adults, they're fully capable of feeding themselves. Martin glanced out of his window to see a couple walking their dogs. As if trained, the dogs pressed their noses together for a moment. “Oh come on!” he exclaimed at the window. 

“Hey, remember, your good part hasn't started, that's all,” Arthur said quietly, laying his hand over Martin's, to give it a small squeeze. 

“What's this about good parts?” Douglas asked, 

“Oh! We're all like movies. But in movies they start at the good parts. They never show the boring parts. So Skip just has to wait until the good part of his movie starts!” Arthur explained, hardly noticing Martin pulling his hand away. 

“How very..philosophical,” Douglas commented, digging into his pasta. “Now..now Arthur, how many girlfriends have you had?” 

“Uh..let's see..four..I think. Yeah. Four. There was Minty, Libbet, Pobs, and Fliss.” Arthur rolled his eyes to the top of his head, counting on his fingers. 

“And Martin?” 

“Rubbing my face in the fact that both of you have had more girlfriends than me somehow doesn't make me feel any better,” Martin snapped. 

“No, no, I don't mean anything like that. Look, we've all had breakups, we've all survived. Frankly, it's draining to have you moping about.” 

Martin sighed. “Right..sorry..sorry. I'll just..I'll just forget about Theresa?” 

“Who?” Arthur chimed in. 

“That's the spirit!” Douglas encouraged. 

The three went quiet, suddenly having nothing to talk about, except the odd comment about the state of their food. Finally, Arthur decided to break the silence. 

“Those..those horses and dames,” he began, not exactly knowing where he was going with that. 

“What?” Martin asked, almost laughing. 

“Ah, that would be Arthur's attempt at small talk. An excellent try, mind you. But no dice, I'm afraid. Try..try commenting on the weather,” Douglas suggested. 

“Oh, right-o. Uh..uh..the weather's lovely,” Arthur attempted. Douglas groaned. “No? Okay. The weather's terrible. Not good either? Um..” 

“How about something you know about..or is of general interest,” Douglas coached. Arthur sat there for a moment. 

“Hm..I don't know. I mean I know a lot of things like polar bears and Timbuktu and stuff like that. But..well now that I have to think of something, I can't! Fancy that. Uh..let's see..what do I know?” Arthur pondered. 

“I would ask if you've had any secret lovers, but I think any conversation in that direction and I'd get a stern look from my Captain,” Douglas teased. There was no doubt talking about love lives was always a heated conversation, but in Douglas's mind, Martin had seemed to ruin that. 

“I've forgotten all about Theresa, remember? I don't mind. Not at all. You two just have fun. Because I don't mind at all. Not at all,” Martin rambled.

“Well, as it so happens-” Arthur began, but was cut off. 

“I really am not bothered at all. Why would you even think I was bothered?” Martin continued, stabbing his pasta with a fork. “I..I..I mean sure, she broke my heart and stomped all over it. With no warning too. I'd have though the princess would have done something more classy! But noooo! We just need time apart, she said. No we don't. That's what they say to sound nice. They always say something sweet so it's not as bad as it is, but it is bad!” 

“Are you rather finished?” Douglas asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Martin went red. “Oh..s-sorry. I..right. Sorry.” 

“Oh, it's okay, Skip!” Arthur exclaimed. “We all need to rant and rave sometimes. Mum says it's very healthy for you. That's why she yells at me all the time!” 

Martin nodded. “Thanks, Arthur.” 

\-- 

“If you could live anywhere on the planet, where would it be?” Arthur asked, gazing up at the stars. It was too nice of a night to stay inside the hotel, the three agreed. Not overly hot, not overly cold and a perfectly clear sky above them. There was a fresh scent of olive oil and grapes everywhere they seemed to go, which in their minds beat the wet smell Fitton always had. 

“I suppose we're quite lucky in that regard- we pretty much live all over the world,” Martin commented, staring at the cobbled road. 

“I know. But..permanently. See, I'd like to live in..well here would be nice, I think,” Arthur said. “What about you, Douglas?” 

“Barrow,” Douglas said quietly. 

“Wow! Barrow!” Arthur repeated. “Brilliant. But..uh..why Barrow? I mean anywhere in the world.” 

“No, no, I know. Barrow,” Douglas said again. 

“Why?” 

“My ex-wife lives there,” he said quietly. 

“What? Helena?” Martin asked. 

“No, no. My first ex-wife. It's no so much my ex-wife I want to be closer to, but..I wouldn't mind spending a bit more time with my daughter. It's rather hard to spend quality time with her when Carolyn's booking flights at the last minute. Though she did find the sugar brick to be quite hilarious,” he said, smiling slightly. 

“What's her name?” Martin asked quietly, never hearing much about his daughter. 

“Zoe,” he said. “Cute girl. Quite the rascal really, gets into trouble whenever she can. A chip off the old block, I'd say.” Douglas had a smug grin on his face. “Her mother can hardly handle her.” 

“She sounds brilliant!” Arthur exclaimed. 

“I'd have to agree with you on that one,” Douglas said, pausing to yawn. “Well, I think I'll be off for the night, coming?” 

Arthur's face fell. “But..but we have so much more to explore! And we'll be back in Fitton tomorrow and it's supposed to be rainy and not nice like here!” 

“Martin could keep you company,” Douglas suggested, giving a nudge to the captain. 

“Huh? Oh..oh..s-sure,” Martin agreed. Arthur gave a small cry of joy and grabbed onto Martin's hand, dragging him off.


	4. Chapter 4

“Thank you, Arthur,” Martin said, accepting the cup of coffee. 

Once the steward left the flight deck, the first officer started up a conversation. Martin was hardly paying attention, only thinking the other was trying to strike up a word game. 

“Have fun in Italy?” The question caught Martin off-guard. 

“Uh..I suppose. The hotel was decent. Food was good, as always. But if this is about Theresa, I don't want to-” 

Douglas put his hands up in mock surrender. “I wasn't going to mention her,” he said with a nod, glancing over to Martin. “I suppose you haven't found anyone else yet?” 

“No, of course not,” Martin nearly snapped. “And I'd really appreciate if you'd just..just shut up about my love life. No, I don't have a girlfriend. I know you like to tease, but can you just please leave me alone this one time?” 

Douglas nodded. “Well..I was only going to mention perhaps someone has their eye on you..but you don't want to hear that.” 

Martin sighed. “If this is a joke-” 

“No! No, not at all,” Douglas continued, looking smug as ever. “But you don't want to hear it and I respect that request. I shall keep my lips sealed, captain. Not a peep shall emerge from me!” 

“Douglas!” Martin snarled. Douglas only grinned more. Martin took it upon himself to use his detective skills. Obviously it was someone they both knew. There had been the odd female passenger, but it couldn't possibly be any of them. Suddenly, Martin's face went as red as his hair. 

“Oh! Figured it out!” Douglas teased. 

“Now..now, Douglas, I value our friendship. I really do. And I am flattered that you think of me that way..but I'm afraid I just-” 

“What? No! No, no, no, no, no!” Douglas pulled a face like a child being forced to eat peas. After putting up a fuss, he calmed himself. “Er..no offence.” 

Martin grinned. “So it's not you. Right, process of elimination. One down..I don't suppose it's Carolyn,” he added in with a laugh.   
Douglas nodded, but Martin found himself distracted with a call from ATC. 

“Thank you, Karl,” Martin said after a small conversation. “Who wants the landing?” 

“Take it,” Douglas said. 

Martin nodded, gladly taking over. Needless to say, it was a rather bumpy landing as told by a small yelp from Arthur.   
\--   
At times like this, Martin wished he had a large group of friends at his disposal. Someone close he could text and ask some advice. Douglas seemed like the only candidate. But he couldn't possibly text him..or..anything. Completely lost, Martin took another sip of his tea. 

The door slamming startled him, making him spill some tea over his nose and onto his socks. A girl galloped into the kitchen and nearly screamed at the sight of Martin. Looking no less than surprised, she composed herself. 

“Oh! Are..are you..” she pointed upwards. Looking at the ceiling, it took Martin a moment or two to process. 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. I'm Martin. Sorry if I startled you..just..just think of me as a friendly ghost, I'm rarely seen, but I never bother anyone,” Martin said, feeling somehow hollow at that comment. 

“Yeah, no, it's fine,” she babbled. “But I gotta say, when they said there was a pilot in the attic, I thought they were joking. Y'know, like sarcasm or something. I mean..I mean..yeah. So you're the pilot in the attic. I'm Maggie. I'm a student of the main floor.” 

“Nice to meet you, Maggie,” Martin nodded. “Shall I leave you be?” Martin made his way to the stairs. 

“No, it's fine, you're not hurting anyone,” Maggie offered. 

Martin continued up the stairs to his attic flat. Glancing at his phone, he was tempted to call Douglas. Finally realising what he had meant earlier, he figured it was best to talk with someone. But Douglas would tease him. 

Still completely at a loss, Martin tried to distract himself with his flight simulator. Martin felt himself begin to relax, being in charge of his imaginary aeroplane. No Douglasses to distract him, no Carolyns barging in with demands. No Arthurs..Arthuring. 

“So were you implying Arthur..Arthur..likes me?” Martin asked, his voice squeaking. There was a pause. “Douglas?” Martin soon realised he was only in his room, he hadn't realised how he was so used to striking up a conversation while flying. “I mean..I mean..Arthur's nice. I don't mind him. I think he can be a bit abrasive at times and..well..he's not all there, is he? And I'm flattered. It's flattering to be liked- you of all people should know after three marriages. But how do I tell him I don't like him? See, that's the problem. I don't want anything awkward or anything, but..hell I'm still in love with Theresa. And..it's Arthur. I'm not ready for anything- and I'm not gay, mind you.” The words fell flat and empty with no one responding to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin was no detective. Or very observant. In fact he could be downright oblivious on a good day. But it was even becoming obvious to Martin something was going on. In the past week, Martin had noticed he was getting special treatment from the steward. Coffees offered to him first, Douglas ignored in most visits and a sudden curiousity with every flight instrument he could point to. Douglas always grinned from the corner of his mouth when he noticed, but Martin acted oblivious. 

“It's rather cruel to tease like that” Douglas said once the steward refreshed the pilot's coffees and went to pester or help the passengers. 

“I'm not doing anything!” Martin snapped. “In fact, I'm doing nothing and it's his fault for not taking the hint! Arthur just doesn't get that I don't like him..so..so too bad for him. That's life. Get on with it.” 

“I mean you ought to turn the seat belt sign off..,” Douglas said quietly. 

“Right..well..sorry. I..I meant that too,” Martin said, flicking the switch. 

“If it helps, I don't know what you're talking about,” Douglas said quietly. “About Arthur.” 

“Of course you do,” Martin protested. “I wouldn't be surprised if the whole plane knew. Arthur's not discreet.” 

“Well, what did you do about things like this when you were in school?” Douglas asked. 

Martin paused. No one ever fancied Martin in school. Of course the girls whispered about Max and Allen. They were on the football team. But Martin- he was reserved and lanky and face covered in orange freckles, nose in a book. The boy that wanted to be a pilot- not an astronaut which was cool- just a pilot. “I never really was interested..” 

“Well, when I knew a girl fancied me, I'd pretend to be interested in another. Bingo! She'd leave me be and I could go on about my life,” Douglas said. 

“Right..but..well isn't that leading on the other girl?” 

“What? No, she was in on it. It was great fun, really. We'd get together and have a phony break-up when I found a girl I liked better. That was the majority of my school years..it all went to hell when she became my first wife..” Douglas trailed off. 

Martin snorted. “Well, unlike you, I don't have some girl I can pretend to be with.” 

“Or..or you could just say you have someone else. Arthur wouldn't know the difference,” Douglas suggested. 

Martin grinned. “Y-yes. Yes that works perfectly! Right..right..so next time Arthur comes in ask me about my girlfriend.” 

“What's her name?” Douglas asked. 

“Uh..Martha. Martha Shnalley. She's..uh..tall..but not taller than me-” 

“Not very tall, then-” 

“- and she has..brown hair, I suppose. Nothing too fancy. I think it'd be in a bob. Something simple, but elegant. Blue eyes- I like blue eyes. Okay? Do you have that down? Martha Shnalley,” Martin said.


	6. Chapter 6

Martin had to stare at Douglas nearly the entire time Arthur was in the flight deck. Finally, he cleared his throat. 

“So. Martin, how is Martha?” he asked loudly. 

“Martha, my girlfriend, is great,” Martin said. “Yes. A very nice girl and a girlfriend. Of mine..that is to say she is my girlfriend.” 

“Is that everything for now, gents?” Arthur asked, the conversation going right over his head. Martin scowled. 

“And I can't wait to see my girlfriend when we land,” Martin continued. 

“Right- give me a ring if you need anything else.” Arthur promptly left. Martin scowled some more. 

“It..it didn't work,” Martin said, dejected. “What..why? Was I too subtle? I mean..I expected him to be at least a little jealous. Why isn't he jealous of Martha? And Arthur of all people- I thought he wore his emotions on his sleeve. So why..what did I do wrong?” 

“A rather odd reaction for someone who doesn't really care all that much about Arthur,” Douglas said with a smug grin. Martin scowled. “Perhaps Arthur is slightly more complicated than we suspected.” Douglas snorted, finding himself to be rather funny. “Or..or maybe Arthur doesn't fancy you as much as we thought. Or maybe he found someone else.” 

Martin scowled again. “Someone else? What do you mean, someone else? What's wrong with me? How did he get over me so quickly?” Martin frowned, but pointed to Douglas. “Don't you dare say a word! I'm not jealous and I'm not caring so you can just..stop looking like that.” 

“Looking like what?” Douglas asked in mock-offence. 

“You know..that look. You always have that look when you're up to something. That..that grin when you know something I don't know. Or when you have a snappy comeback. Or..or something. Something always happens when you look like that, so don't you dare look like that!” 

Douglas only grinned, but he put his hands up in mock surrender. “I won't say a word. Of course, there is no point in saying anything, since we're both thinking it.” 

“We're not both thinking of it,” Martin pouted. 

“I'd hate to argue with the commanding officer, but I believe we are. I do believe you're-” 

“Don't say it!” Martin snapped. “Don't you dare say it. Not a word.” 

“Ignoring it won't make it go away.” 

“I am not falling for Arthur Shappey!” Martin exclaimed. “This whole ordeal has been on my mind as of late so it's no wonder I'm thinking about him but it's..stop! You're doing that look again!” 

\-- 

“Skip, you could have rung for me, I wasn't busy,” Arthur said, finding Martin in the galley. 

“Yeah well..not much is happening from the pointy end, I figured I could give you a break,” Martin said dryly. 

“Well now that I'm here: coffee? Tea?” 

“Anything stronger?” 

“Oh..like a drink drink? Well Mum has the key to the drinks cupboard and I don't think it's good of you to drink, seeing as you're driving and that's not very safe and Mum would be mad if you crashed the plane,” Arthur said. 

“I was joking.” 

“Oh! Ha ha, good one Skip!” Arthur rested his hand on Martin's arm for a moment, giving him a light squeeze. “So, coffee or tea?” 

“I think I need some air,” Martin said quietly. 

“Right..well we're not allowed to open the door while in flight. And Mum says you can't use the oxygen masks unless it's an emergency. Unless this is an emergency. Do you need to lay down?” 

“I'm fine.” Martin turned on his heel and headed back to the flight deck.


	7. Chapter 7

Martin reached his hands into the hot, soapy water and pulled out a plate, only to drop it back into the sink. Getting a better grip of it, he began scrubbing the crusted bits of food off it it and placed it on the drying rack. Not only was he a man with a van, but at odd times, he was the resident dishwasher. The students paid him to do their chores. On the one hand, he knew it would never teach the students independence. But on the other hand, ten quid wasn't so bad for doing the dishes. 

A yelp startled him, causing him to turn and drop a glass at the newcomer in the kitchen. Martin cringed as the glass shattered on the floor. “Oh. Maggie.” 

“Sorry.” Maggie went to get a dust pan and broom. She hardly looked like the same person he had met weeks earlier. Hair was a mess, in a dressing gown and a tank top and sweat pants that didn't match. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was sick. “Just came for some..some tea.” 

Once the pieces of glass were disposed of, Martin went back to the dishes. “Can't sleep?” 

“Justin broke up with me, the bastard,” Maggie hissed, flicking the kettle on with unnecessary force. “And he went back to his old girlfriend. Which is fine. I mean it's not like I loved him or anything. I just..I thought he was the one. You know..the one. The one true love. But I guess not!” 

Martin smirked, having seen Caitlin go through the same thing so many times before. It was trivial, really. Martin was sure by next week Maggie would have some other boy to cling to. 

“Right after our six month anniversary too!” Maggie continued. 

“Maybe you're overreacting just a bit,” Martin said quietly to the soapy water. 

“Overreacting?” Maggie squealed. “I am not overreacting! I just..I just wanted him. Is that too much to ask? For me to be happy? Can I not have that in life?” 

“Well, he was just a boy..there's a few million others in the planet, I'm sure you'll find one,” Martin said, trying to keep his voice light. 

“But he was the boy!” Maggie protested, pouring herself a cup of tea. 

“Well..he wasn't..was he? Because he wouldn't have broken up with you. And I know it's a cliche, but there are other fish in the sea. And it's pointless to sulk over him when the perfect guy could be right..oh..” Martin trailed off, hands paused in mid-scrub. 

“Right..Martin..you're sweet. You really are. But you're not my type,” Maggie said gently. 

“What? No! Oh no! I didn't..no. I just..I just realised something, I suppose,” he said quietly. 

\- 

“I'm asking Arthur out,” Martin announced once the plane was level. “A date. A date date. I thought it over and it couldn't hurt, right? Just to try something out. A trail run, I suppose. And don't say anything sarcastic, I'm not hearing it.” 

“I have nothing sarcastic to say..but remember when Arthur wasn't jealous over the imaginary girlfriend? I thought we agreed he found someone else,” Douglas pointed out. Martin went red. 

“Oh.” 

“Of course that doesn't matter, since you don't even like him in the first place. Problem solved!” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh, now don't tell me you fancy Arthur!” Douglas said. “How terrible!” 

“Shut up,” Martin hissed. 

Douglas grinned. “As you wish, captain.” 

\-   
Incoming text message:   
Told you so. - Douglas


	8. Chapter 8

“What..the-” Douglas paused when stepping into the cabin. The place looked as though it had been decorated for a high school prom. Streamers were taped to the ceiling, balloons crowding the aisle. 

“What did you do this time?” Martin snapped, pushing his way to the flight deck. Luckily that was untouched by the ornaments. Martin wore his ever-famous pout to his seat. 

“I didn't do anything, I swear!” Douglas defended himself. 

“Somehow, I find that hard to believe.” 

“Oh! Morning chaps!” Arthur chimed in, invading the flight deck. Arthur looked more cheerful that normal. “Did you like the decorations? Do you think I did enough? I made some confetti out of cashew packets. We don't have any rice on board, but I think we could tear up some buns. That's close enough to rice, isn't it?” 

“You did this? What? Why?” Martin asked, glaring at Douglas. 

“Haven't you heard Skip? The passengers! It's for a wedding! I got GERTI all dressed up just for them. Isn't this exciting?” Arthur beamed. 

“Oh.” Martin finally let his guard down. “Y-yeah. Yeah. It looks very..festive. The passengers will love it.” 

“Did you honestly think Arthur did all that for you?” Douglas asked after Arthur left the flight deck. Martin stilled. 

“No,” he said quietly. “No..no I don't..I don't know what I thought.” Martin leaned forward, face going to his hands. “I don't really know anything right now..” 

\-- 

“We should be arriving in Cuba in about twelve hours. Current weather there is clear skies and a high of twenty-five degrees and on behalf of myself and the crew of MJN air, we wish all the best to the happy couple currently on board.” 

“Don't you sound cheery?” Douglas grinned at Martin's dry cabin address. 

“I have a lot on my mind right now, Douglas.” 

“Yes, sitting in a plane for twelve hours in a straight line. How will we ever manage?” 

\--   
Arthur barged in. “Okay. So. When we get to Cuba, should I throw the confetti like this-” Arthur threw a handful of ripped cashew packets into the air. Salt and shiny bits of plastic rained on him “- or like this-” The second throw was more of a projectile directed at Martin. 

“I quite like the second one,” Douglas said dryly. 

“Hey!” Martin protested, trying to shake the makeshift confetti from his uniform. “Careful, Arthur! You just can't go about..about throwing things while we're in flight.” 

“Sorry, Skip. So Douglas, the second one will do?” 

“I think the couple would like bits of plastic thrown at them, yes.” 

“Ah, good. They're Ashley and Dennis. They're really nice, I was talking to them. Met in a bookstore. Reached for the same book at the same time, just like the movies!” Arthur cooed. 

“Of course they did,” Martin snapped. 

“Skip?” Arthur questioned from Martin's outbreak. 

“It's just..it's always like the movies! And that never really happens, does it? Never in real life. Sure, it happens to other people, but never to you. You're somehow..left out of the film. Or you're the one that ends up with nothing. And then everyone else tends to rub it in your face,” Martin pouted. 

“It's not always like that, Skip!” Arthur protested. 

“Yes, it is! It's always like that and everyone always gets their hopes up and for nothing!” 

Martin sighed, only to be distracted by ATC. 

“Golf Tango India, please redirect to Miami. A sudden storm has hit Havana. Repeat: please redirect to Miami.” 

“Roger, Golf Tango India,” Martin replied, sounding dejected.


	9. Chapter 9

“What was that? What the hell was that!” Carolyn barged into the flight deck, making it feel all the more crowded. “We are not going to Miami! We are going to Havana, no ifs, ands, or buts!”   
“Carolyn-” Martin started. 

“I don't want to hear it! We are going straight to Havana! These people have a wedding to attend immediately after landing, we cannot be late or delayed or redirected!” she spat. 

“Who has a flight and wedding on the same day?” Martin asked. 

“Who chooses to fly MJN?” Douglas responded. Turning, he tried to face Carolyn. “Sorry, Carolyn, there's some bad weather in Havana. Nothing we can do about that, I'm afraid.” 

“So..so Ashley and Dennis..they..they won't get married?” Arthur asked mournfully. 

“What a shame!” Martin spat. 

“Oh..oh well..I..I suppose that can get married tomorrow. But that's not really the same. And after months of planning and everything..oh..that is a shame,” Arthur pouted. “Shall I tell them the bad news?” Arthur trudged from the flight deck to the cabin. 

“Great! This is just great!” Carolyn exclaimed. “We'll have to find accommodations for the passengers for who knows how long!” 

“Well I can't do much about a storm, now can I?” Martin snapped, momentarily shutting up Carolyn. 

“Right..well then. Tell me if there's any updates.” Carolyn turned on her heel. For a moment, Martin felt a bit of pride for managing to shut her up. It was a skill only a few had. But guilt soon took its place. 

“Who knew you'd get so upset over Arthur. It's rather endearing,” Douglas said with a grin. 

“Shut up,” Martin snapped. 

“Cute, isn't it? Cute story too. Met on an airline. Office romance,” Douglas continued. “I wonder what Carolyn would say about that. I wonder what I would say about it. From being both your friend and colleague, I am quite offended you never asked for my opinion.” 

“Shut up!” Martin said again. “Yeah. Yeah, woe is me. I don't believe I've ever mentioned Helena. So can you please just drop this?” 

“You could marry them,” Douglas said suddenly. 

“What? Who?” Martin demanded. 

“The couple. The captain of a ship can marry people. Why can't the captain of an aeroplane? It's not as official as some would like, but it would be something until they can make it to Cuba,” Douglas said quietly. “So they get married. They're happy. Carolyn is happy..or as happy as she can be. It all works.” 

“That's not even legal!” Martin protested. 

“But it will satisfy the couple and Carolyn- two for one deal.” 

“And what? Give them their happy ever after when I'm stuck here? Why should they get something better off than me?” Martin pouted. 

“Nice to see you taking the higher moral road, captain,” Douglas muttered dryly. 

“Fine. Fine.”   
\-- 

Over the years, MJN had Martin question what he was doing. And he ended up doing things he never thought he would do. But this certainly takes the cake. Martin paced about the flight deck, unsure as to why he even agreed to do this. And it wasn't legal. Or fair. 

“You'll be fine. Just say what they do in movies, make it corny,” Douglas said with a grin. “Don't blush, it makes you look like a tomato. Just go out there and act like a captain.” 

Martin straightened out his uniform and headed for the door, but Douglas stopped him. 

“One more thing.” 

“What?” 

“If you can invent some fictional girlfriend, why can't anyone else?” 

“What?” 

“Now go on out there and show 'em how it's done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted there to be a flightdeck wedding and since there wasn't in any of the episodes, I took it upon myself to make one. It was originally going to be tiny and then it turned into this.


	10. Chapter 10

The cabin felt more cramped than normal. And stuffy. A balloon popped, causing Martin to jump. But he composed himself and glanced at the couple. Arm in arm, Ashley was cradling a lemon (flowers weren't available). 

“Right. Right. So. We..we-w-we are gathered here. Today. To..to watch..I mean see..to observe a- a marriage!” Martin started off. A great start. “Uh..in-in sickness and in health. Rich or for poor..uh..thick and thin. Good times and bad. Happy times and sad. Friendship and argument. And..and all of the obstacles. There will be a lot- not! Not that this is a bad marriage or anything. I mean nothing is perfect, you'll have your bumps. My parents did..a lot actually. Uh..that..that's not important.” Martin allowed himself to take in a deep breath. “So. Do you..take..e-e-each other to be..married?” 

The couple nodded. 

“Right..then..uh..kiss the bride, I suppose.” 

“Wait! Wait!” Arthur ran to the front of the cabin, nearly pushing Martin away. “The rings! You forgot the rings!” Arthur held out his hand, presenting two ringed covers for the cartoned juice. “Sorry. It's all we have. We're kinda short on rings here. Will it do?” 

The couple laughed, accepting the rings, admiring the yellow plastic. Martin found they didn't look as upset as he had expected. Storm in their vacation place, a day's delay for a wedding planned months in advance. And they looked perfectly content with a makeshift wedding. 

“Okay, now you can kiss the bride!” Arthur exclaimed. “Brilliant!” he exclaimed as their lips met. Arthur grinned, then glanced over to Martin to see him glancing at him. Arthur turned back to the couple, face slightly red and reached into his pockets, releasing the confetti all about the cabin. Carolyn frowned. 

“You're cleaning that up!” she hissed quietly. 

Bing bong! Martin glanced upwards, only realising it must be Douglas doing a cabin address. Were they landing soon? But to his surprise, he heard music. Grainy as it was, slightly muted, Martin smiled. Douglas must have put his phone next to the intercom. The couple seemed thrilled at that and began dancing in a tight circle. Then, the lights dimmed. Of course he would. 

Martin headed back to the flight deck, only to bump into Arthur in the galley. It seemed for the first time, Arthur had nothing to say. 

Martin took charge and put his hand out. “C-can I have this dance?” he asked quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you for the lovely comments they make me smile and remind me to update because I forget. And I love me some corny endings and I suppose it couldn't get any cornier. :3


End file.
